Adam Jonathon Fenix
Professor/Major Adam Fenix was a former C.O.G soldier and devoted professor at the Lacroix University. Is the widower husband of Doctor Elaine Fenix and father of legendary war hero Marcus Fenix. History Past Adam was at one point a Gear in the service of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Adam became an officer, with the rank of Major, and gained a considerable reputation (to the point he is still known and referred to as "Major Fenix", rather than his current title of "Professor") before retiring to become a military-employed scientist (or, as he insists, an engineer, as his wife Elaine is the scientist). He married, had a son and settled down to a scientific career, based at East Barricade Academy, as well as the secret laboratory beneath the Fenix Family Mansion, in the basement. Much of his research is still classified top-secret, but whatever findings he made were of great importance to the C.O.G. Adam and Elaine were often away from their son at length for business. This would be the primary reason Carlos Santiago would become a brother-like figure to Marcus, as he felt he needed one. When Marcus joined the C.O.G. himself, Adam disapproved, as initially he wanted his son to become a scientist, and then, when he saw Marcus was determined on a military career, to become an officer like himself, but Marcus was determined to become an ordinary Gear. Locust-Human War Adam had foreknowledge of the Locust Horde some time (at least a decade) before Emergence Day. He diverted some aspects of his research to study them, a portion of which included a complete mapping of the underground caverns of the Locust tunnels (though how he had completed these maps are still yet to be uncovered). Another aspect of his research was to develop weapons, primarily laser-based, to combat the inevitable Locust invasion. One such effort to gather materials cost the life of his wife, who was killed going into The Hollow while trying to retrieve Imulsion crystals for prototype targeting systems. Adam deliberately did not divulge the circumstances of his wife's death to Marcus, and left him to think Elaine had left them. Other aspects also included the development and testing of the Lightmass Bomb and the Resonator. Another aspect was battle plans, the one that, considered nothing short of insanity, was Adam suggesting that the deliberate sinking of the Jacinto Plateau would flood the Hollow. As it turned out, his plan was the current and most effective means of destroying the Locust. Approximately around the 10th year of the Locust-Human War, during the Battle of Ephyra, he was (supposedly) killed by Locust forces. Before this occurred, Adam had sent a distress call to Marcus. Marcus, despite being in the middle of a battle and playing a key role for COG forces against the Locust, defied orders and deserted his post, rushing to his father's aide. Marcus was too late. By the time he arrived his father was dead. 4 years later, Delta Squad, led by Marcus, returned to the mansion to retrieve Adam's data. Pursued heavily by the Locust, Delta succeeded in it's mission. Marcus believed he had avenged his father against the Locust by going on to use Adam's maps to great effect with the Lightmass Bomb. His father's plans had everyone thinking it would work, yet the final result was not what they expected. Collaboration Adam may have contacted and collaborated with the Locust, possibly against the Lambent. This is made evident by Locust Queen Myrrah, as she speaks of Adam highly and is disappointed that Marcus had not turned out more like his father. Resurfacing After Jacinto is deliberately sunk to flood out The Hollow, a radio message, heavy with static, can be heard transmitting to anyone who can hear it; Adam, sounding worried, identifies himself and asks the C.O.G. "What have you done...!?", as apparently COG's actions in sinking Jacinto have apparently caused another, worse, problem. This transmission proves that he is very much alive. Adam may appear in Gears of War 3. It has been confirmed that later works in both games and literature will expand further upon his research that he had been undergoing. References Category:Gear SoldierCategory:Pendulum Wars veterans